Foi Culpa Tua
by BelinhaZpears
Summary: “Sabia que a sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma. O seu coração nunca mais sentiria da mesma maneira. E a culpa? … Completamente, apenas tua!” - 1º lugar no IV Challenge D/Hr do 3V


**Foi Culpa Tua**

**Disclaimer: **_personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers, excepto aqueles que foram criados por mim. Esta fic foi escrita sem fins lucrativos e quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias é mera coincidência. A música "_Because of You" _pertence a Kelly Clarkson. _

**Avisos: **_fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 14 anos. _

**Spoilers: **_PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF, PM_

**Sumário: **_"__Sabia que a sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma. O seu coração nunca mais sentiria da mesma maneira. E a culpa? (…) Completamente, apenas tua!"

* * *

_

Para trás ficou a música, a alegria, a diversão. Hermione empurrou levemente a sua cadeira e levantou-se suavemente, tendo o cuidado de alisar o vestido creme e de segurar uma mecha de caracóis que teimava em cair-lhe para as longas e negras pestanas. Não queria parecer rude para Bill e Fleur, que ocupavam os lugares seguintes ao seu e pareciam nem reparar no mundo que se erguia para além de ambos.

Deu dois passos sobre o chão duro de pedra branca. O sapato esquerdo escorregou ligeiramente na poça de água que denunciava ainda a alegre tarde que os mais novos haviam vivido na piscina de belos tons esverdeados que decorava o centro do espaço. A água límpida beijava os azulejos da mesma de uma maneira calma, repetitiva, quase romântica. Ela pestanejou, acção que pareceu levar horas a findar. Quem lhe levara a tranquilidade?

Palavras doces ao vento, soando como beijos cheios de amor para dar, transbordando sentimentos e emoções. Os seus olhos fugiram instantaneamente para o principal foco da noite. Houve quem erguesse as varinhas e a piscina gelou por completo, para deleite dos presentes que ocupavam as mesas redondas em torno desta. Pirilampos espalharam-se sob o céu azul-noite, estrelado e limpo naquela bela noite de Agosto e iluminaram a pista de dança. E eles vieram: o bravo e corajoso lobisomem com alma e coração e a princesa que o conseguira encantar e tocar a fundo. Remus Lupin abraçou Nimphadora Tonks junto a si e sorriu ternamente. Ela respondeu-lhe ao mesmo nível. Era o final esperado para ambos. A banda começou a tocar uma melodia bonita e apaixonada. E o casal dançou como se fosse a sua última noite. Dançou como marido e mulher, como se fossem somente um. Os convidados observavam os felizes noivos dar o ar de sua graça em passos de dança lentos e ritmados, em comunhão com o momento. Eram um, somente um…

Hermione Granger deixou um profundo suspiro escapar-se dos seus lábios. Desde quando o seu coração deixara de bater, sentir qualquer paixão?

Ninguém a olhava, ninguém a chamaria. Na verdade, ninguém daria sequer pela sua falta! Afastavam-se dela como se fosse um qualquer bicho desagradável… ou talvez fosse ela quem se tivesse afastado do mundo. Os seus olhos caíram para a ponta dos sapatos, as suas mãos acariciaram as pontas do seu cabelo. Onde estava a vontade, a alegria… quem roubara a dádiva da vida e do amor? Fora ele… era culpa dele!

Arrastou o seu corpo mole pelo trilho iluminado. Ouvia ainda os acordes harmoniosos, o silêncio que falava mais alto que tudo o resto, dando prioridade ao amor que naquela noite unia dois dos seus grandes amigos. Mas ao de longe, sempre ao de longe. As longas fitas de seda vermelha alternavam com os arranjos de rosas brancas (tal como a noiva e Ginny haviam preferido) que conduziam a grande tenda principal do casamento à moradia da quinta escolhida pelos noivos. A sua mão ergueu-se para tocar a flor que se encontrava mais perto de si naquele momento. O toque suave fez as recordações correrem pelas suas veias, um arrepio percorreu a sua espinha. Quando é que havia caído naquele poço sem fundo, do qual não havia saída possível, ao qual ninguém podia estender a mão para a resgatar?

As palmas já pouco audíveis puxaram-na de novo à realidade. Uma náusea invadiu-a e fez o seu mundo girar-lhe sob os pés. Tentou recompor-se. Sabia que existia demasiada mágoa, demasiado ódio para ficar bem. Para alguma vez recuperar.

Penetrar no hall de entrada da velha moradia de pedra foi como entrar num mundo diferente. Havia sido transformada num bar. Os homens que não suportavam as pieguices melosas dos casamentos conversavam animadamente ao balcão, soltando fortes gargalhadas, fumando grossos charutos, meneando varinhas nas mãos gordas e sapudas. O cheiro invadiu-lhe as narinas. Nova náusea. Reconheceu os rostos de Arthur Weasley, do tio preferido de Lupin, do avô paterno de Tonks. Demasiado ocupados a aproveitar um raro momento, no qual se podiam fechar do mundo em que agora viviam com a guerra contra Voldemort e os seus seguidores, nenhum deles ligou. Conversar, fumar, regar as gargantas secas com o whisky de fogo que o feiticeiro mirrado servia quase sem parar era a regra de ouro. Hermione afastou-se em direcção a uma porta solitária e entrou sem pensar duas vezes.

Encostou a cabeça contra a parede fria. Mal conseguia distinguir algo na escuridão que envolvia aquela nova realidade. O suor escorria-lhe pelas faces, pelo pescoço, pelo peito. Mordeu o lábio inferior. O cheiro… flores de Primavera… o cheiro dele. Estava a perder o controlo… o coração batia forte contra as costelas, prestes a saltar do peito… quem roubara a sanidade que ainda existia em si?

Fechou os olhos. Calmaria. Tranquilidade. Parecia-lhe conseguir ouvir o tiquetaque de um relógio inexistente que lhe dava a entender que não estava a viver um sonho. As suas pálpebras abriram suavemente e pôde entender que se começava a habituar à escuridão. A janela que dava para a tenda do casamento banhava um enorme piano com o luar. A simples visão das teclas do instrumento pareceu atraí-la até ele. Do vidro ligeiramente arranhado, Hermione avistou diversos pares dançando apaixonadamente em torno da piscina agora gelada, sobre a qual Lupin e Tonks dançavam ainda, sem conseguirem parar de se abraçar. Sem conseguirem parar de sorrir.

Hermione desviou o olhar. Sentia um aperto na garganta, tentou impedir que as lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto. Não ia chorar nem mais uma vez, promessa que fizera a si própria e pretendia cumprir até ao fim. Não ia chorar por ele. Nunca mais! Sentou-se no banco frente ao imponente piano e procurou nas suas memórias as aulas de música que assistira ainda antes de descobrir o sangue mágico que lhe corria nas veias. Impressionante como, dez anos depois, lhe parecia que tudo tinha ocorrido somente no dia anterior! Experimentou tocar a primeira tecla em que pensou e sentiu de novo aquela espantosa sensação de dar vida à arte. Experimentou mais uma, e duas e três vezes. Por fim, quando deu por si, encontrava-se já a tocar a única música que podia pensar no momento. Os lábios entreabriram-se, a voz soltou-se-lhe, os olhos cerraram-se. E de seguida, somente a sua voz se fez ouvir no vazio:

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did, you fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far_

Deixou que as emoções fluíssem por todos os poros da sua pele. Mágoa, ódio, dor, paixão. As duas últimas, principalmente, apesar de tanto o querer esconder de si mesma. Ainda se lembrava de como e quando tudo começara. Tocara-a tão a fundo que ainda hoje, depois de tudo aquilo que acontecera, não o podia apagar da sua mente. Infelizmente, o mesmo acontecia no seu coração. Era como um punhal cravado naquele músculo essencial à sobrevivência que a deixava morrer aos poucos, sendo a fonte da sua grande tristeza naqueles últimos tempos que pareciam anos sem conto.

Tinha dezassete anos. Idade estúpida, bem o sabia. Sempre com tão grande vontade de se tornar adulta, mas com comportamentos tão infantis e irresponsáveis, por vezes. Não era fácil adaptar-se a uma guerra tão fria e sanguinária como aquela que viviam, ainda para mais quando conservava ainda toda a sua inocência de menina. Custava-lhe encarar a morte como algo comum e banal no seu dia a dia. Custava-lhe viver os horrores de um clima de puro terror, injustiça nas ruas, traições na família, fedor a sangue e a medo no ar. Custava-lhe viver constantemente com os fantasmas de todos aqueles que tão injustamente haviam partido abruptamente – Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore – que percorriam o mesmo caminho quase que colados a si.

Caíra num poço sem fundo, já não havia sentido para nada! Já não havia por que continuar a viver. Não estava disposta a prosseguir com uma vida que não lhe podia oferecer tudo aquilo pelo qual ela (juntamente com outros milhões de indivíduos em todo o planeta) lutava: um lar, uma família, saúde, felicidade. E depois, ele foi o único que a conseguiu resgatar. Ele foi o único que a conseguiu fazer renascer para a vida. Da maneira mais inesperada possível: através do ódio!

* * *

_.: Os seus olhos pareciam ser o único sinal de vida no corpo que se encontrava junto a si. O rosto triangular branco como a cera e por barbear, as olheiras negras e enormes, as roupas largas e escuras a cobrir um tronco que parecia frágil aos olhos dos outros, o cabelo sujo e sem vida caído para a face. Hermione sentiu o coração disparar no seu peito e segurou com firmeza a varinha por entre os dedos. Chegara a hora da verdade! Parecia impossível, mas sabia que não era produto da sua imaginação: estava, de facto, frente a frente com Draco Malfoy._

_- Voltamos a encontrar-nos! – sibilou ele, num tom de voz que não conseguiu decifrar._

_Os dentes de Hermione roçaram uns nos outros para suprimir a raiva que sentia nascer dentro de si. Não o conseguia esconder, era mais forte que ela. A sua vontade era esquecer a magia, esquecer qual a sua tarefa ali e apertar o seu pescoço fino e delgado nos dedos esguios até o ver cair cadáver aos seus pés. Fazê-lo sofrer, fazê-lo chorar. Tal como ele lhe fizera._

_- Que é isso, Granger? Estás a remoer a vontade de quê?_

_- Tu és horrível, Malfoy! – a voz saiu-lhe tremida ao mínimo som. – És nojento, desprezível, mesquinho, egoísta e mau… eu podia ficar aqui horas a arranjar adjectivos para te qualificar e acredita que nem um seria positivo!_

_- Custa-me acreditar nisso! – e ele continuava com aquele sorriso estúpido na cara! Apetecia-lhe tanto correr e partir aqueles dentes todos…_

_- Como é que tu consegues? Se tu soubesses… Hogwarts, Dumbledore, a nossa esperança! Não podias ser como os outros, pois não? Tinhas de ser o precoce da turma reles de seguidores do mal, tinhas de gravar a tua marca de devoção às Trevas ainda antes de os outros pensarem sequer em vir a tê-la!_

_O sorriso desapareceu aos poucos e Hermione reparou na sobrancelha franzida. Estava a ficar incomodado e era impossível não reparar nisso!_

_- Tu não fales daquilo que não sabes, Sangue de Lama! – cuspiu Draco, como se fosse algo desagradável. – Estavas lá para ver? Eras tu quem vivia a minha vida? Tu não fazes ideia daquilo por que passei!_

_- Deve ter sido muito difícil para ti, o protegido de Voldemort! – Hermione torceu os cantos da boca naquilo que podia ser um sorriso irónico. – Não me venhas com merdas, Malfoy, admite: tu não passas de uma pilha de lixo, uma grande e nojenta pilha de lixo!_

_Draco moveu-se uns milímetros, mas ela estava de sobreaviso para o mínimo sinal de perigo: apontou a varinha em cheio ao seu coração e segurou-a com a maior firmeza possível. Sentiu a testa suada e o ritmo cardíaco a aumentar._

_- Dá-me uma boa razão para eu não te matar aqui e agora! – os seus olhos cruzaram-se com os dele. Tempestade, trovoada prestes a rebentar naquela revolta azul-acinzentada quase estagnada à sua frente._

_- Tenho uma óptima razão, na verdade!_

_A inesperada resposta apanhou-a de surpresa. O olhar de Malfoy parecia ter ganho uma nova vida após lançar a sua bomba momentânea. Um brilho especial que lhe dava a entender que era ele quem ficaria por cima. Sempre!_

_- Tu não me irás matar, Granger – a sua voz soou fria, distante, sarcástica e conseguiu gelá-la até aos ossos. – porque tu não irás conseguir fazê-lo!_

_Hermione sentiu-se ofendida com a resposta e interrompeu-o sem pensar:_

_- Eu não preciso de coragem para terminar contigo, somente da oportunidade!_

_- Não! – Malfoy abano a cabeça com desdém. – Precisas de algo mais para isso! Eu sei como é, já passei pela mesma situação. E tu não vais conseguir matar-me porque não tens a alma, Granger. Tu não és uma assassina!_

_A razão apresentada fê-la sorrir, incrédula. Era assim que ele pensava que se ia escapar da sua fúria e da sua vingança?_

_- Não me convences, Malfoy! Acho melhor começares a despedir-te da tua existência miserável!_

_- Experimenta! Demora o tempo que quiseres, tenho todo o tempo do mundo! Mas não vais conseguir! Falta-te aquilo que eu encontro na maioria dos Devoradores da Morte que se cruzaram na minha vida. Não tens o olhar assassino que eu tantas vezes encontrei neles. Como o meu pai, por exemplo. Eu podia morrer de medo perante o olhar do meu pai… e de ti, eu só consigo rir!_

_Uma gargalhada seca escapou-se-lhe dos lábios e, mesmo sem querer, Hermione começou a denunciar o seu nervosismo crescente perante as palavras do seu alvo. Seria verdade? Sabia que Malfoy era capaz de inventar tudo para escapar com vida á sua irritação, mas ela nunca matara ninguém até ao momento. Será que ia conseguir terminar com alguém daquela maneira, mesmo que esse alguém fosse Draco Malfoy?_

_- Eu sabia! – sorriu ele, vitorioso. – Eu sabia que tu não eras capaz!_

_Hermione fraquejou de novo, a varinha tremeu-lhe nas mãos e tal não passou despercebido ao olhar atento do loiro. Os seus olhos faiscaram. Vitória! Mas de quê?_

_- Não te preocupes, eu conheço a saída deste sítio. E saio sem receios, de costas viradas para ti – a sua face pontiaguda e pálida encontrava-se quase colada à de Hermione e a jovem soube que, daquela vez, havia sido derrotada. – Porque tu, se nem sequer és capaz de me enfeitiçar de frente, muito menos conseguirás matar-me por trás. Adeus e diverte-te… Granger:.

* * *

_

Hermione deixou o queixo encostar-se ao peito e suspirou fundo. Sentiu um ardor nos olhos, um aperto na garganta. Coragem, controlo. Não, ela não ia chorar! Inspirou de novo e ergueu a cabeça. Os seus dedos percorriam as teclas do piano numa melodia que parecia não ter fim, que se enrolava a si como ameaça que prometia trazer ao de cima o de que pior havia nela.

Os seus olhos fugiram de novo para a janela a seu lado. Música, somente a música tornava aqueles dois espaços tão diferentes num só. Sob a luminosidade do trono lunar – pois a lua era a verdadeira rainha da noite – os outros celebravam o amor que fazia qualquer um esquecer os cenários degradados da guerra que se desenrolava em simultâneo. E ela? Fechada na sua própria bolha, desterrada do mundo, Hermione afogava-se em lembranças e arrependimentos eternos de erros que nunca deveriam ter sido cometidos. E hoje não queria ser salva. Depois de tudo o que acontecera, a última coisa que necessitava era ser salva uma vez mais.

Fora assim que tudo começara. Mas da outra vez ela encontrava-se perdida no nada! A apatia tornara-se o seu pior inimigo. Já não tinha qualquer vontade de prosseguir em frente, apenas de cair no seu leito de morte e ali permanecer eternamente enquanto o mundo se desmoronava em seu redor. Somente uma coisa fazia ainda o seu coração bater, somente um único sentimento a deixava ligeiramente racional na hora de tomada de decisões: o seu ódio por Draco Malfoy percorria todas as células do seu organismo, ligando-a ao mundo real, relembrando-a que na vida existia mais que a sua singular pessoa.

Por muito que lhe custasse, sabia que ele se havia tornado o centro da sua vida. Já só havia algo a conseguir no seu trilho: odiar Malfoy até ao dia da sua morte. Apenas esse desejo a fez lutar pela sobrevivência, resistir ao doce e tentador chamamento da morte. Mas Hermione devia saber que havia mais para além da fronteira do ódio que não o mesmo. Hermione devia saber que se estava assim a entregar por completo ao inimigo. Devia saber que, no momento da verdade, não iria resistir. Iria deixar a sua razão de viver tomar rumo da sua vida. E não demorou muito a entender que não havia escapatória possível!

* * *

_.: As madeixas loiras caíram-lhe para a face, cobrindo quase a totalidade do seu rosto. As sombras negras de um beco perdido da vila de Hogsmeade tornavam-no quase num simples boneco preparado para assustar qualquer temeroso que penetrasse em tais domínios. Hermione cruzou os braços, franziu as sobrancelhas. Esperava tudo excepto aquela imagem. Talvez ele saltasse de repente, disposto a arrancar-lhe a cabeça de um só golpe. Talvez levasse um cigarro à boca e o acendesse com gestos delicados, soltando de seguida uma baforada de fumo como se fosse dono e senhor do mundo. Mas nada! Ele simplesmente permaneceu ali parado, como que petrificado. Remorsos? Complexo de culpa?_

_- Estou a ver que gostas muito de aqui vir! – sublinhou ela, disposta a quebrar o gelo. – Ruas escuras de pedra nua e crua, ambiente gélido de morte, solidão… definitivamente, combina imenso contigo!_

_Do outro lado, Draco bufou de desdém, primeiro sinal de que ele se encontrava ali._

_- Ora, tu também aqui estás e eu sei que não é a tua primeira vez. Acho por isso que combina com os dois!_

_A jovem olhou em redor. Fazia exactamente um ano que ali estivera pela última vez na sua inocência. Juntamente com Harry e Ron havia percorrido os mesmos cenários, os mesmos trilhos, os mesmos ambientes que agora conhecia percorridos por uma cortina de receio e terror. Hogsmeade mudara; tudo ali mudara. Até mesmo ela! Já não sentia a mesma descontracção de antigamente, sentia uma enorme pressão sobre os ombros. As ruas encontravam-se desertas – os moradores, medrosos por tudo aquilo que os rodeava, trancavam-se nas suas tocas para não encarar a dura realidade da vida. O lixo acumulava-se nos cantos sem que ninguém tomasse a devida atenção. Hermione poderia arranjar melhor sítio para gozar a sua depressão crescente?_

_Incomodava-a saber que Malfoy conhecia os seus passos. Ou talvez tudo não passasse de uma tentativa de se armar em bom: talvez fosse uma simples coincidência. Ao mesmo tempo, contudo, ela achou que Malfoy sabia de tudo. Ela desejou que Malfoy soubesse tudo. Talvez assim lhe pudesse atirar à cara que estavam ambos no mesmo barco: não tinham mais que fazer senão seguir as passadas de quem incendiava os seus corações no puro e vil ódio; não tinham mais que fazer senão ultrapassar tamanha fase vivendo na mais pura obsessão pelo outro._

_- Pareces… pareces saber muito sobre mim! – tentou ela, com segundas intenções._

_- Não muito! Tu és um bicho difícil de encontrar, Granger! – os olhos azuis de Draco elevaram-se do solo e pareciam brilhar na escuridão de uma maneira que ela nunca antes vira. – Praticamente hibernas durante o dia, quase não sais de casa, afastaste-te dos teus amigos, dás duas voltas ao bairro e voltas ao teu lar. E a verdade é que não tens qualquer medo de ser brutalmente assassinada pelo lado negro e foges para os sítios mais decadentes que podes encontrar. Ao mesmo tempo, eu consigo entender-te: vivo tal e qual como tu!_

_Na sua mente, os dois lados do cérebro de Hermione travavam uma dura batalha para tentarem vencer ao outro: Draco Malfoy merecia uma punição ou um cântico de louvor? Deveria mostrar-se ofendida com a sua perseguição ou mostrar um sorriso de vitória porque sabia que o tinha a seus pés? Seria altura de o pisar sem dó nem piedade… ou dar o braço a torcer e acompanhá-lo na sua degenerescência?_

_- Quem diria que iríamos acabar do mesmo modo? – suspirou ela, quase sem se fazer ouvir, sem conseguir acreditar que tinha, de facto, dito aquela frase. _

_- É… isso seria de esperar de mim, mas tu? – o sorrisinho irónico regressou à sua face sem cores e Hermione percebeu que estava a olhar para o velho Draco Malfoy de sempre. – Hermione Granger, a melhor aluna de Hogwarts, a melhor amiga de Harry Potter, a menina bonita de Dumbledore a arrastar-se pelas ruas da amargura, lado a lado com o mais novo feiticeiro a juntar-se ao círculo de amigos íntimos de Voldemort. É um belo final!_

_E, pela primeira vez, a jovem não se sentiu abalada pelos seus comentários. Não porque achava que Malfoy não merecesse ser ouvido, mas porque, que raio, até lhe achara alguma graça! Sim, era isso: graça – apetecia-lhe rir perante o seu discurso afectado. Estranha forma essa de prazer, enxovalhar os outros. Será que uma dúzia de nomes feios a poderia alegrar pela primeira vez em vários meses?_

_- Porque te estás a rir? – a pergunta de Malfoy fê-la regressar à realidade e aperceber-se de que expressava já os seus pensamentos em todos os músculos do seu rosto._

_- Incomoda-te? Na verdade, estou-me a rir de ti! Estava aqui a pensar se será que é assim que tu ainda aqui continuas!_

_- Ora… continuo a achar que deves ter sofrido algum trauma que te afectou os neurónios, Granger, porque tu não estás bem!_

_- Olha quem fala! Devias olhar para o teu reflexo antes de te referires a alguém. Eu posso andar por aí perdida, mas ainda tenho a consciência limpa! Pelo menos não fiz mal a ninguém durante esse meu "trauma"; e temo que não possa dizer o mesmo de ti._

_Do outro lado, Draco avançou. Gestos suaves e ligeiros, como se fosse um felino. Parecia uma marioneta perdida na escuridão! Hermione sentiu-o aproximar-se de si. Um vento gelado arrepiou-lhe os pêlos dos braços. Um odor desconhecido invadiu-lhe as narinas. Indecifrável, uma mistura de diversas fragrâncias espantosamente leves. Um par de olhos aproximou-se do seu. Azul ou cinzento? Os lábios dele entreabriram-se lentamente. O seu hálito misteriosamente quente bafejou-a, como contraste óbvio com a brisa que a envolvia. _

_- Eu obtenho sempre o que quero, Granger…_

_A ironia veio do lado feminino por aquela vez. No sorriso e nas palavras._

_- Eu sei disso e da pior maneira, posso garantir-te!_

_- Estou a precisar de alguém para descarregar tudo aquilo que carrego comigo no peito! – as suas mãos subiram pelos braços magros de Hermione e ela desviou o olhar por uma centésima de segundo. – Preciso de alguém que acumule as minhas faltas, lide com a minha depressão, alguém forte e inteligente que permita que eu exprima toda a minha fúria por palavras ou acções!_

_- É para isso que servem os teus namorados, Malfoy, ou o Crabbe e o Goyle já se fartaram das tuas acções furiosas entretanto?_

_Draco aproximou a sua face da dela, encostou os seus lábios ao seu ouvido direito e parou durante breves segundos. Hermione fechou os olhos. Suspense. Coração descontrolado, sangue à beira da ebulição. Um calor penetrou todos os seus músculos corporais quando o sentiu quase colado a si. Calor que há muito não sentia. Na verdade, calor que nunca sentira. Por momentos, sentiu um desejo súbito de agarrá-lo e despejar toda a sua excitação sobre ele._

_- Eu obtenho sempre o que quero… - sussurrou Draco por fim. Ela não conseguiu abrir as pálpebras. – E neste momento, eu quero-te a ti nesse lugar!_

_O peso sobre os seus olhos diminui e a face dele surgiu de novo frente à de Hermione. Sabia o que lá vinha e mordeu o lábio inferior._

_- Tu queres o mesmo que eu! – murmurou ela, como anjo caído do céu. – Queres um porto de abrigo para fugir às intempéries da vida. E hoje, eu vou ser esse abrigo. Amanhã volta tudo ao zero… ao que era antes._

_Ele não respondeu. A sua boca repousou na pele suave do pescoço de Hermione, as suas mãos apertaram a sua cintura, puxando o frágil corpo da jovem contra o seu. E ela não soube como dizer não! Deixou Draco arrastar os lábios pela sua face até encontrar a sua boca, deixou-o tomar controlo da sua mente, deixou-o fazer dela tudo aquilo que queria. Era somente um porto de abrigo… nada mais que um porto de abrigo. E amanhã, tudo permaneceria igual. Seriam livres para odiar uma vez_ _mais..._ _:.

* * *

_

Paralelamente a si, do outro lado da situação, o ruído conseguia ultrapassar todas as barreiras e penetrar no quarto isolado onde ela se encontrava. Espreitou a medo a tenda do casamento. Uma figura de branco movia-se por entre as mesas. O ramo de rosas da mesma cor do vestido pendia das mãos, um belo sorriso desenhava-se no rosto brilhante de Tonks enquanto virava costas ao grupo de mulheres que se amontoavam a um canto. Chegara a hora de atirar o ramo. Dizia a tradição que quem o recebesse nas mãos seria a próxima a casar. Hermione sempre gostara de participar nesse momento, mas esta noite seria diferente. Iria manter-se longe delas. Sabia que, se lá estivesse, seria a feliz contemplada. Mas não saberia como suportá-lo!

Suspiro profundo, do fundo da alma. Os dedos percorriam as teclas do piano como se já não fizessem parte de si própria e não fossem comandados pelo seu cérebro. De onde surgiam as ideias? Apurou o ouvido: lembrava-se daquela parte, sim. Pigarreou ao de leve. Poderia a música limpar toda a sua mágoa?

"Canta, Hermione. Só tens de cantar!"

_I lose my way and it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh, everyday of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with_

Era o canto que aliviava a sua dor. Era na música que ela libertava toda a sua fúria, todos os seus pecados. Não podia contar a ninguém! Um segredo que levaria para o túmulo… algo que talvez nem estivesse assim tão longe como outros poderiam pensar. Ninguém entenderia. Ninguém compreenderia o porquê. Ninguém, excepto ela. Somente ela percebia o porquê de não saber como resistir à tentação. Somente ela lera o veredicto do seu coração.

Hoje, não sabia como pudera ser tão parva. Ela conhecia os riscos. Sabia que estava a ultrapassar todos os limites erguidos em torno dos dois campos de batalha. E mesmo assim, hoje achava que devia ter pensado duas vezes antes do primeiro passo. Este era o seu castigo. Era Hermione quem pagava os erros do passado. Mas a culpa era dele. Isso não era sequer uma dúvida que merecesse ser pensada: a culpa era toda dele.

Entregara-se a Draco naquela noite porque o entendera. Abandonara o seu corpo e visitara todos os lugares em que lhe era possível pensar para o deixar libertar tudo aquilo que era necessário para acalmar o seu coração naquela noite. Era só uma vez. Estavam os dois perdidos no mesmo Inferno e ela entendia o pedido que lhe fizera, o seu desejo em esquecer todos os acontecimentos negativos da vida. Um refúgio para o mundo que não lhes oferecia quaisquer certezas. Um simples refúgio; porque entre eles não existia amor, não existia emoção, não existia nada! E partilhar um toque, partilhar um beijo ou partilhar a cama não tinha qualquer significado. Era só uma noite.

Uma noite transformou-se em duas, e duas em três e assim por adiante. Pouco mais de uma semana depois de aquele momento que virara a sua vida do avesso, Hermione teve de se render às evidências e admitir a si própria que os seus encontros secretos com Malfoy era a sua única salvação, a sua oportunidade de fuga aos cenários da sua vida. E Draco tornara-se o seu próprio refúgio à depressão. O seu antídoto para a solidão. Fora ele quem a salvara do abismo. Somente a pessoa que mais odiava conseguira entender aquilo que acontecia dentro dela. De nada valera o carinho dos seus progenitores, a amizade de Ginny, a preocupação de Harry ou o amor de Ron. Sim, ela sabia que ele a amava, desde sempre. Mas Ron nunca o confessara, nunca lhe abrira o coração. Talvez antes Hermione aceitasse os seus sentimentos, o aceitasse por completo e agora estivesse feliz junto daqueles que amava a aplaudir a união de Lupin e Tonks. Hoje, contudo, não o poderia fazer… o ódio de Malfoy precipitara-se e atingira-a antes de qualquer outro. Hoje era tarde demais para Ron. Nada era como antes.

* * *

_.: A luz do luar, a persiana corrida, o quarto vazio, sem toque pessoal. Da janela suja e coberta de teias de aranha observava-se o topo de uma adormecida Diagon-Al. Letreiros coloridos iluminavam os edifícios desertos para ninguém, não se ouvia outro ruído senão o ruir do vento e do temporal iminente naquela noite de Inverno. Hermione estendeu a mão para fora dos lençóis e cobertores e consultou o relógio que Draco deixara abandonado sobre a velha mesa-de-cabeceira. Os ponteiros marcavam quatro horas e quinze minutos. Mas o sono não vinha; como podia vir? Encaixou a cabeça na almofada, fechou os olhos, encheu os pulmões de ar. Como podia ela dormir se o silêncio falava tão alto naquele palco de crime que roçava o imperdoável?_

_De olhos fechados, uma sucessão de imagens despoletou na sua mente, obrigando-a a repetir tudo aquilo que tinha acontecido até àquele momento. Uma parte de si dizia-lhe que eram sensações que nunca a abandonariam até ao final da sua vida. O toque da sua pele a roçar a sua. A pressão dos seus lábios contra o seu pescoço e a sua boca. A simples lembrança fazia-a ainda arrepiar-se por completo. Como poderia ela escapar a este tamanho fantasma?_

_Abriu os olhos e rebolou na cama. O colchão era duro e desconfortável. Não se podia esperar muito mais de uma pensão rasca, esquecida pelo resto do mundo, erguida já desde o início dos tempos. Não podiam, no entretanto, procurar outro sítio: apenas aquele lhes oferecia o preço e o sigilo pretendido no reino deslocado de Diagon-Al. Curioso como, há uma hora atrás, nada daquilo interessava._

_Naquela noite, tinha sido ela quem o procurara. Quando Harry entrara na sua casa segurando um envelope negro nas mãos, Hermione soube que um grande pesadelo se aproximava. A notificação vinha directamente do Ministério da Magia: o seu corpo havia sido encontrado nos domínios da suposta moradia escocesa do fundador de Hogwarts Godric Gryffindor. Um Imperio bem comandado fizera-a atirar-se da torre mais alta. Por uma fracção de segundo, ela viu o estado em que Minerva McGonagall ficara depois de tudo. Não conseguiu derramar uma lágrima sequer. Harry acreditou que a amiga estava demasiado chocada ao saber do homicídio da sua mentora e ofereceu-se para a consolar. Hermione não aceitou; pediu para ficar sozinha. Cinco minutos depois de o jovem bater com a porta, descarregava aquele peso, o seu horror e a sua tristeza na casa de banho com todo o pouco conteúdo do seu estômago. McGonagall estava morta – quem seria agora a próxima vítima? Sempre considerara que ela seria uma das poucas pessoas a ultrapassar aquela fase e a sobreviver para contar a história. E agora… agora sabia que era o início do fim do mundo. _

_Ainda o sol não se tinha posto já ela procurava o seu abrigo nas ruas da perdição humana. E Draco ouvira o seu chamamento. Lá estava ele à sua espera, disposto a ser, pela primeira vez, a fonte de cuidados naquela noite. E Hermione não quisera sequer uma troca de palavras ou insultos sobre o tema principal do dia. Abraçara-o, tocara-o, beijara-o. Por cada toque entre os dois eram menores as dores no seu peito que o desaparecimento eterno de McGonagall lhe trouxera. _

_Mal dera por passar da rua debaixo de chuva para a pensão caquéctica, o quarto degradado e a cheirar a mofo. O fogo que despoletava em si fazia-a esquecer-se de que estava encharcada até aos ossos e a morrer de frio. A lembrança da sua professora preferida, a imagem do seu corpo sem vida aos pés do seu cadafalso fizera-a cair à cama ainda abraçada a Draco e, num ápice, arrancar-lhe as roupas sem pensar duas vezes. Nessa noite, mais do que aliviar e partilhar a culpa que continha sobre os ombros, ela queria essencialmente esquecer._

_A respiração acelerada, a troca de suores, o cheiro dele impregnado no seu corpo, a fúria dele em tomar como seu aquele troféu recém-conquistado. Hermione suspirou uma vez mais. A seu lado, Draco mal se mexia, de costas voltadas para si. Estaria já a dormir ou simplesmente fingia? Hermione mordeu ao de leve o lábio inferior e tocou, receosamente, o ombro nu e gelado do jovem. Não era assim que ela sonhara vir um dia a tornar-se mulher por completo, em todos os sentidos. Não era Malfoy o homem que ela imaginava a seu lado; não pensava que sexo sem amor se pudesse tornar uma constante na sua vida! Contudo, hoje ali estava ela. E era tarde para regressar atrás._

_- Era isto que esperavas da tua vida? – questionou ela, quebrando o silêncio do quarto. Draco não se mexeu. – De facto, a minha resposta a essa pergunta é um duplo e profundo não! Se pelo menos ainda existisse uma razão para isto… desta maneira, parecemos mais dois adolescentes com as hormonas descontroladas aos saltos sem conseguir resistir às tentações da idade e garanto-te que há muito que perdemos a inocência e abandonámos esse patamar!_

_Do outro lado, ele mexeu-se e virou-se também para ficar cara a cara com Hermione. Os seus olhos pareciam cinzentos à fraca luz da lua._

_- Claro que não era isto que eu esperava, Granger. Mas tem as suas razões – argumentou ele, cobrindo-se melhor com os cobertores. – Ajuda-nos a ultrapassar este difícil período da nossa vida. Esta guerra não vai dar em nada, até eu já admito isso. Que importa quem vence ou quem perde? Já me estou a lixar para isso! O que eu sei é que há muito que eu já tinha apontado a varinha à garganta se não fosse tudo isto…_

_- E sentes algo? – Hermione cortou abruptamente as suas palavras, de olhar triste e quase neutra. – Eu não posso crer que quem fala assim tem um coração de pedra como queres fazer crer! Quando estamos assim, quando estamos juntos… não há nada de nada que bata mais forte dentro do teu peito?_

_Por segundos, ela ainda acreditou obter uma resposta surpreendentemente positiva. A garganta secou-lhe na espera. Mas depois, Draco desviou o olhar (que parecia mais azul do que nunca) e virou a face para o tecto._

_- Nada de nada, Granger. Nunca senti nem nunca sentirei. E espero que também tu sintas desta maneira em relação a este assunto. :.

* * *

_

As palmas e manifestações de alegria interromperam as suas memórias. Espreitou a tenda do casamento. Uma figura esbelta e pequena recebia felicitações enquanto segurava o ramo da noiva nas mãos. Os longos e agora encaracolados cabelos de Ginny Weasley rodopiava em torno da sua face redonda e luminosa. Hermione sabia o motivo da sua felicidade – ela ainda não esquecera, nem queria desistir de lutar por Harry, que a observava do outro lado da tenda, sentado na companhia de Hagrid numa das mesas redondas.

O seu olhar caiu nas mãos brancas que pareciam ter paralisado sobre as teclas do piano. A interrupção da música parecia ter cortado o seu pensamento. Ou então, fora o facto de se estar a aproximar do ponto crítico do seu passado que a fizera apagar as suas lembranças das aulas de piano.

Como é que aquilo pudera acontecer? Já era esquisito pensar na pessoa que ela era antes de tudo o que acontecera entre si e Draco e no que se tornara depois do início da guerra, mas era algo que ainda conseguia entender. Todos aqueles que conhecia haviam ficado diferentes depois da grande mudança no mundo da feitiçaria, haviam ganho novos medos, novos horizontes. Mas ganhar um novo alento em tudo aquilo que acontecia? Sentir algo quando estava junto a ele? Na pior das hipóteses… apaixonar-se por ele?

Não! Isso era algo que ela não podia entender. Isso era algo que não tinha qualquer justificação. Algo que nunca deveria ter, de facto, acontecido.

* * *

_.: - Admira-me como é que podes gostar de uma coisa feia dessas! – opinou Draco, torcendo o nariz enquanto escolhia cuidadosamente o que devia comer ou pôr de lado dos Feijões de Todos os Sabores da Berttie Botts._

_Hermione rolou os olhos nas órbitas e continuou a afagar as orelhas felpudas de Crookshanks, que dormitava agora no seu colo. Moleza, preguiça. Estava um dia anormalmente quente para um dia de finais de Primavera, e não tinha qualquer vontade de sair. Aliás, não tinha vontade de nada! E depois, Draco trouxera-a para o mesmo quarto onde afogara as mágoas da morte de McGonagall. Trazia também ele um peso no peito – ou poderia ser antes considerado um alívio? Lucius Malfoy, o seu pai, estava definitivamente fora da sua vida: a notícia de que havia sido encontrado morto na sua cela em Azkaban rapidamente percorreu todos os círculos do mundo mágico. Mas desta vez, ele não procurara o corpo de Hermione para chorar (ou talvez celebrar) a sua morte. Preferia antes estar com ela, frente a frente, olhos nos olhos, nada mais. A necessidade da troca de palavras, porém, falou mais alto para ambos. _

_- Acho que essa coisa deve ter esbarrado contra uma parede de tijolos enquanto perseguia ratos, ou algo do género! – continuou ele, ainda interessado nos seus doces. – Nem sequer parece ser um gato! Para que é que ele serve mesmo?_

_- Para to atiçar, se não te calas! Deixa o animal em paz, que mal é que ele te fez? – a jovem apontou a varinha à janela, que se abriu de par em par, para fazer correr alguma aragem mais fresca. – Crookshanks é meu amigo, a minha companhia para as horas de solidão e sabe todos os meus segredos. Pena que não possa falar…_

_- Tu falas com o teu gato, Granger? Ainda és mais doida do que aquilo que eu pensava!_

_- Para que é que me quiseste ver, afinal? Pensava que somente não querias ficar sozinho após a morte do teu pai!_

_O olhar frio, quase gelado, de Malfoy caiu sobre ela de uma maneira dura e desagradável, enquanto afastava um dos Feijões que debicava ao de leve com uma expressão receosa. Isso, porém, em nada a afectou. Há muito que Hermione se encontrava imune aos seus olhares._

_- Tu pensas demasiado! – acabou por dizer, sem parecer minimamente preocupado com o final do seu progenitor. – Devias dar um descanso a essa cabeça. Só te deixa ainda pior!_

_À frente dele, Hermione desviou o olhar, baixou ao de leve a cabeça, sorriu de maneira envergonhada. No seu colo, ainda adormecido, Crookshanks ronronou profundamente. Pudesse ela ter vida de gato…_

_- É verdade, ainda não falei contigo – abanou a mão em torno do pescoço e do peito suado e não conseguiu evitar um sorriso genuíno ao reparar na reacção levemente chocada dele. – Eu sei que dia é hoje! Parece-me que tenho de te dar os parabéns!_

_Draco parecia continuar surpreso com a sua saída inesperada. Na verdade, até ela estava aparvalhada com a sua disposição para parabenizar o jovem por mais um aniversário. Era a primeira vez que conseguia sorrir de verdadeiro bem-estar na presença de Malfoy._

_- Que maravilha! Dezanove anos neste mundo miserável é algo que merece uma comemoração! Sempre posso ainda arranjar uma fatia de bolo, se assim quiseres… – afastou o seu pacote de doces e adoptou uma expressão mais séria e simultaneamente cansada. – A minha mãe sempre me contou que choveu a cântaros no dia em que eu nasci, apesar de estarmos em finais de Primavera. Quando era mais pequeno, nunca me fez qualquer diferença. Mas depois, quando tudo isto começou, cheguei à conclusão que tudo não passava de um prenúncio para a vida negra que viria a ter. Claro… dezanove anos depois, aqui estou eu e não me recomendo. Estou um trapo. Sempre esperei terminar a vida assim… mas nunca pensei que fosse tão cedo!_

_Avançou lentamente até à janela do quarto. Os raios de sol batiam nele, reflectindo-se no seu cabelo loiro e tornando a sua figura quase divinal. Hermione mirou-o de cima abaixo. Não conseguia evitá-lo. Draco Malfoy não parecia mais o jovem que um dia fora. Talvez tivesse apenas sofrido as transformações físicas de quem passa de criança a jovem adulto, mas era o interior que as diferenças se notavam ainda mais. Podia não saber como mudar o seu dia com simples palavras, podia não sussurrar expressões doces e românticas aos seus ouvidos, o toque da sua mão podia não transbordar de amor de cada vez que estavam juntos. Ele, porém, fora o único a auxiliá-la quando mais precisara e, apesar de tudo o que acontecera no passado entre ambos, era Malfoy quem a ouvia quando se encontrava sozinha e a precisar de um ombro para chorar. _

_Por muito que lhe custasse, Hermione sabia que já não o conseguia odiar. Ou pelo menos, odiar com a mesma força que odiava antes._

_- De qualquer maneira, obrigado! – os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelas palavras de Draco, que observava ainda as ruas de Diagon-Al pela janela do quarto. – Há já alguns anos que ninguém me desejava os parabéns!_

_E, para sua grande surpresa, Hermione quase pôde jurar que os seus lábios se contorciam naquilo que se podia considerar um pequeno mas verdadeiro sorriso:.

* * *

_

Parecia impressionante que pouco mais de um ano se havia passado desde esse dia e, no entanto, Hermione sentia como se tivesse já passado por eventos que necessitavam de uma década para ocorrer. Não era fácil, pensava, não era fácil…

Não era suposto ela apaixonar-se por Draco, tal como tinha acontecido. Ele ajudava-a, estava presente quando mais necessitava, fazia-a esquecer-se de que o seu mundo desabava a cada minuto que passava e aliviava a dor no seu peito das consequências de uma guerra injusta que ela própria não conseguia entender. Mas só isso; o seu porto de abrigo, tal como haviam concordado juntos na primeira noite de uma odisseia inexplicável. Como é que ela conseguira abrir o coração a um Malfoy? Como conseguira apaixonar-se por alguém assim? Poderia ter acontecido com qualquer outro – ou melhor, deveria ter acontecido com outro. Sabia bem que não era o género de rapariga que atraía todos os rapazes, mas era amiga de alguns que a conquistavam pela boa-disposição e amizade. Porque não enamorar-se deles?

Porque não Harry, que, apesar de nem sempre a entender, estava disposto a ajudá-la e em quem sabia que podia confiar? Porque não Ron, o seu grande amigo, que a desejava tanto e a quem ela, mesmo tarde, poderia aprender a amar? Ou talvez Neville, que parecia ver nela a sua protectora e tinha um puro coração do tamanho do mundo? Ou ainda Viktor, a quem partira o coração um baile e imensas cartas depois, que fora o primeiro a reparar nela num mundo repleto de caras bonitas, corpos esbeltos e gritos histéricos proclamando o seu nome? Porquê Malfoy, arrogante e convencido, cuja única utilidade fora soprar poeira para os seus olhos e fazê-la adquirir uma versão distorcida das coisas do mundo? Porquê?...

A música tornava a ser o único elo entre dois mundos tão diferentes. A melodia de Hermione tornava a encher o quarto escuro e bafiento, enquanto esta fazia todos os possíveis para desfazer o nó que tinha na garganta. Não, ela não ia chorar. Já passar muito tempo, já derramara lágrimas suficientes. Mas tinha pouco mais de 20 anos e a vida destruída. Sabia que nunca mais seria a mesma. Sabia que nunca mais ia sorrir da mesma maneira que antes, ou ver a vida com os mesmos olhos. E a culpa era dele. Fora ele o responsável pela quebra naquilo que poderia vir a ser um sinal da verdadeira felicidade, ainda que não fosse igual à dos outros e levasse o seu tempo a chegar.

Do outro lado do palco da sua vida, os músicos pareciam retomar a sua função. As luzes enfraqueceram, os pares juntaram-se e a banda começou a tocar uma vez mais. Sabia que numa outra altura, num outro caminho, também ela lá estaria, pronta a divertir-se. Pronta a entregar-se a alguém e com ele festejar a arte sonora por todo o cenários pronto a recebê-los.

Focou toda a sua atenção no piano. Amor… que sabia ela afinal sobre o amor? Que surgia quando menos se esperava e doía quando se começava a afirmar com cada vez mais força. Doía ainda muito tempo depois de conhecer um fim. Porque ela e Draco podiam estar separados há meses, nunca mais se terem tocado, estado juntos ou até mesmo olhado um para o outro. Mas o vazio continuava, a dor não passava e a ferida no peito não cicatrizava. E a culpa era dele, somente dele e de mais ninguém.

_I watched you die, I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

_I was so young, you should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else, you just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing

* * *

_

_.: - Não, não, espera lá um segundo, Granger! – a franja loira que cobria os seus olhos não conseguia ocultar a surpresa suprema que nascia deles. – Que raio está tu para aí a dizer? Que merda é essa?_

_Hermione sentiu um aperto na garganta que a percorreu até ao peito e as mãos tremeram-lhe sem qualquer controlo. Colocou o guardanapo sobre a mesa raquítica que gemia sob a loiça do pequeno-almoço e não ligou ao chá que esfriava nas velhas canecas ou aos biscoitos que chamavam por si enquanto amontoados num pequeno pratinho. Estava uma manha chuvosa de Abril e as ruas de Diagon-Al pareciam quase afogar-se debaixo do temporal, ainda desertas e abandonadas como já há tanto se encontravam._

_- Eu pensei que… sempre pensei que era um risco que corríamos! – gaguejou a jovem, tentando não respirar perante a fúria crescente de Malfoy._

_- Mas que risco? O único risco que existiu nestes últimos três anos foi o de podermos ser descobertos quando estávamos juntos, nada mais do que isso! Não me venhas com essa conversa, Granger, não me venhas com desculpas!_

_As palavras azedas e a explosão pouco contida de Malfoy perante o seu muito sincero discurso fizeram a jovem sentir um temporal desabar sobre o seu próprio coração. Os seus olhos caíram na comida que aguardava ainda sobre a mesa. Se ela não tivesse aberto a boca, estariam ainda de bem um com o outro, talvez a dar vida à tranquilidade e até boa-disposição que parecia ser construída com o passar do tempo em torno deles._

_Sabia que tinha acabado de estragar tudo!_

_- Malfoy, eu lamento imenso aquilo que aconteceu, mas temo que não possa fazer nada! Não posso esconder aquilo que sinto! – Hermione levou as mãos ao lado esquerdo do seu peito. – Eu não te consigo odiar mais! Não consigo, Malfoy, é mais forte do que eu! Tu salvaste-me… és tu quem hoje me mantém viva, permite que eu acorde de manhã e possa sorrir por ver que continuo presa neste corpo, nesta vida. Eu não posso odiar quem me fez renascer das cinzas! Peço imensas desculpas se não era isto que tu esperavas de mim um dia, mas eu não podia ignorar mais os meus sentimentos! Nem tu tinhas o direito de o fazer!_

_- Direitos, Granger? O mundo em que nós agora vivemos não nos dá o luxo de nada! Eu apenas quis que tu me ajudasses a sobreviver a esta guerra, tal como tu. Entre nós não existe nada mais que um simples elo de entreajuda. Não confundas a tua visão do que vivemos com… com isso!_

_- Isso chama-se amor, Malfoy, amor! Aprende a encará-lo. Não lhe vires as costas ou faças essa cara de enojado!_

_- O amor não existe. Mete isso na tua cabeça!_

_- Claro que existe, tu é que estás demasiado ocupado com outras coisas mesquinhas e menos importantes! – argumentou Hermione, talvez na esperança de que as suas palavras o fizessem entender os seus sentimentos e, quem sabe, fazer nascer uma resposta afável e positiva no seu coração. – Como é que tu podes ser tão ignorante? Como é que achas que vieste a este mundo? Como é que podes ter esperança num futuro melhor se não acreditas que as pessoas amam sem pensar?_

_Draco abanou a sua cabeça loira, céptico. Como era possível que ao fim de três anos e tantos momentos partilhados, ele era ainda incapaz de sentir algo tão mágico e sublime como o amor no seu coração?_

_- Granger, tu é que te estás a revelar uma enorme ignorante! As pessoas não precisam do amor para nascer ou para crer num mundo irreal de fantasia! As pessoas não precisam do amor para nada! Tu não precisas dele para nada… e se estás apaixonada por mim então o melhor é desapareceres e nunca mais voltares!_

_As palavras do jovem tiveram o mesmo impacto que um punhal afiado a cravar-se no seu peito. O nó na garganta quase impedia Hermione de respirar devidamente._

_- Tu não me queres ver mais? – repetiu ela, como se não pudesse acreditar no que estava a ouvir. – Tu não me podes fazer desaparecer assim…_

_- Porque não? Tu não passas de um apêndice na minha vida!_

_- Não, desculpa! Tu entraste no meu mundo de uma maneira inesperada e quase surreal. Não podes agora destruir tudo aquilo que há entre nós e fingir que não aconteceu nada!_

_Ele bateu com as palmas da mão sobre a mesa com moderada violência e a loiça tilintou sobre esta. Pela primeira vez há já bastante tempo, Hermione sentiu medo de Draco Malfoy._

_- Podes perfeitamente pôr essas perninhas a mexer a partir do momento em que apareces aqui e dizes que me amas. Que queres tu afinal, Granger? Queres casar, ter filhos? Eu não sou um gajo de compromissos, mete isso na tua cabeça! Para que é que achas que eu andava contigo, para um dia te oferecer um anel e dizer-te que te amava desde sempre? Poupa-me, por favor…_

_- Então… - ela tentou controlar a sua voz, impedindo-a de tremer tanto quando ameaçava. – Para ti foi apenas sexo, certo?_

_Por momentos, Hermione acreditou que os olhos de Draco fugiram aos seus. Quis acreditar que ele estava a ser simplesmente teimoso que nem uma mula, receoso de que admitir que sentia o mesmo por ela era assinar a sua sentença de morte. Quis acreditar que iria terminar tudo em bem. Num final feliz._

_Mas Draco afastou-se de si, incapaz de a olhar de frente. Pegou no manto negro abandonado sobre a cama desfeita e vestiu-o num instante. Fosse de que maneira fosse, Hermione soube que estava frente ao mesmo Malfoy de sempre._

_- Foi exactamente isso, Granger. Apenas sexo! E agora, se não sais tu – Draco olhou-a por uns breves segundos, pela última vez antes de sair. – saio eu!_

_E ele saiu. Bateu com a porta e não voltou. No quarto, Hermione permaneceu estática, como que petrificada, incapaz de acreditar no que lhe estava a acontecer. Um relâmpago cruzou os céus e iluminou-a na sua melancolia. Estava só. Abandonada._

_Assim ela não suportou o peso sobre os seus ombros. Não suportou o seu novo estatuo naquela vida. As lágrimas tinham secado, o coração parara de bater – eternamente, talvez? Mas a força ainda não se esvaíra nela. E nem a loiça sobre a mesa suportou o rebentar da sua agonia. O simples ruído de cada prato ou chávena que se quebrava no puído chão de madeira assemelhava-se terrivelmente ao som do seu próprio coração a ruir em mil pedaços.:.

* * *

_

Hermione nunca mais viu Draco, nem mesmo por uma fracção de segundo ao de longe. Correra todos os lugares que haviam conhecido o seu segredo, procurara em todos os recantos negros das ruas abandonadas na esperança de o encontrar uma vez mais, uma última vez. Nada! Draco parecia simplesmente ter desaparecido da face do planeta. Curioso como fora o ódio que os juntara e o amor que os separara. Será que nela tinha mesmo tudo de funcionar ao contrário?

No dia em que ele saíra definitivamente da sua vida, regressara a casa e afogara as mágoas na almofada sobre a cama, mas ao fim de pouco entendera que não seriam as lágrimas a trazê-lo de volta ou a preencher o vazio que sentia. Draco não merecia que chorasse por si. Enganara-a. Fora o único a ouvir o seu pedido de auxílio e a salvá-la do abismo final, conquistara-a de uma maneira que nunca ninguém fizeram, roubara o seu coração e, quem sabe, até mesmo a sua alma. E no fim fora incapaz de abrir as suas emoções tal como ela fizera, espezinhara-a por completo, sem dó nem piedade ou sequer preocupar-se com aquilo que Hermione pudesse sentir. Traidor! Cobarde!

As mãos tremeram-lhe ligeiramente enquanto tocava as teclas do piano. Não ia chorar de novo por quem não merecia as suas lágrimas. Mas era tão difícil… era tão difícil tentar esquecer tudo o que tinha acontecido entre ambos ou prosseguir sabendo que estava apaixonada por alguém que nunca iria retribuir o seu amor. Era tão difícil prosseguir pelos caminhos escuros e armadilhados da vida sem um ombro amigo a seu lado que lhe limpasse as lágrimas e lhe desse o braço durante a travessia. Era tão difícil prosseguir depois de tudo o que acontecera após a partida definitiva de Draco para o desconhecido.

Tinham passado somente cinco semanas desde a manhã amaldiçoada em que se vira de novo sozinha e perdida no seu próprio mundo. Obviamente, ela não se considerava nenhuma parva e já desconfiava da situação há bastante tempo. Mas a verdade era que tinha receio das suas suspeitas e não queria vê-las confirmadas.

Não conseguiu fugir. Só conseguiu tomar coragem numa manhã solarenga de Maio, que em muito contrastava com o seu estado de espírito. E o seu mundo desabou de novo. Como é que aquilo poderia ter acontecido? Como é que pudera ser tão idiota? Entre tanto que tinha já de suportar, como iria agora conseguir carregar com novo peso nos ombros?

Não era capaz. Hermione imediatamente soube que não era capaz! E a única maneira de suportar mais um obstáculo era desprender-se de um deles. O único do qual se podia desprender!

* * *

_.: - Deseja mais alguma coisa? Um sumo, uma água, algo para comer?_

_Hermione declinou educadamente todas as ofertas de Anna e procurou uma melhor posição na cadeira almofadada. Reparou que a outra mulher tomava atenção a todos os seus gestos e que a preocupação tomara conta do seu olhar. Tentou sorrir, apesar de não ter qualquer vontade de o fazer._

_- Eu estou bem, Mrs. Carter, não se preocupe!_

_- Claro que me preocupo, querida, ainda para mais no seu estado… - Anna Carter puxou uma outra cadeira e sentou-se perto de Hermione. Esta quase conseguia reconhecer o seu reflexo na chapa metálica que ela usava ao pescoço. – De quantos meses está?_

_Tentou não assimilar o sorriso condescendente e até alegre da outra mulher perante a pergunta. Não queria ser egoísta e esquecer o quão importante era para Anna ser mãe. Mas a questão era que Hermione se encontrava no palco principal daquela peça – e não queria (não podia) sentir-se feliz com algo que a devastava por dentro. Quis parecer despreocupada quando respondeu:_

_- Quase quatro meses. O nascimento está previsto para Dezembro. _

_- A sério? – espantou-se a mulher. – Bem, ninguém diria ao olhar para si…_

_Pela primeira vez em algum tempo, Hermione não conseguiu evitar um sorriso._

_- Não acredite nas aparências! – o olhar caiu até ao seu ventre praticamente liso. – Um feitiço de Ilusão… nem eu mesma reparo. Mas tenho de admitir que apenas a vista é enganada. As transformações no organismo continuam a acontecer… sinto o bebé a mexer. Mas somente isso. É um pouco… esquisito!_

_- Conseguiu lançar um feitiço de Ilusão a si própria!_

_- Quando a necessidade e o desespero são enormes…_

_Anna sorriu ternamente e procurou a mão de Hermione. Por muito que tentasse fugir à sensação, não conseguiu esconder o alívio que era sentir o carinho daquela desconhecida._

_- Não contou a ninguém que está grávida?_

_- Não é algo que os outros precisem de saber. Na verdade, as coisas seriam muito piores se soubessem da minha situação._

_Inconscientemente, Hermione tentou imaginar a reacção dos seus conhecidos às novidades. Ainda não tinha 21 anos e estava grávida de Malfoy. Que pensariam os pais de si? Que diriam os amigos? Principalmente, como reagiria Draco se soubesse? Iria continuar desaparecido, como se não fosse nada com ele, ou regressaria a si, disposto a descobrir que o mundo lhe poderia oferecer muito mais do que aquilo que ele pensava? Não… o segredo era o melhor caminho a tomar._

_- Eu nunca planeei isto! – suspirou ela, abanando a cabeça quase em desespero, sem nunca largar a mão da companheira. – Foi um acidente… eu estava em baixo naquela altura, aliás, ainda continuo depois de tudo o que aconteceu! Ainda sou demasiado nova, não tenho quaisquer condições para cuidar de um bebé e estou sozinha. A minha relação com o pai é… - as palavras falharam-lhe assim que sentiu que estava prestes a desabar num pranto. – Eu nem tenho palavras para a descrever! Acho que basta dizer que ele partiu antes de saber que eu estava grávida e nunca o virá a saber!_

_No momento em que Hermione se começou a sentir demasiado magoada com todo o processo – estado denunciado pelas falhas constantes na voz e pelo tremer incontrolado da mão – Anna viu-se obrigada a arranjar um copo de água para acalmar a sua convidada._

_- Eu não posso ter esta criança! – acabou por confessar após um gole. – Não posso… não pense que sou uma pessoa horrível! É verdade que eu não devia ter engravidado, isto nunca devia ter acontecido, eu devia ter sido responsável e ter-me precavido, sim, é tudo verdade… mas neste momento eu só posso pensar no meu filho. Sei que ele nunca terá a vida que merece a meu lado. Eu… eu… nunca lhe poderei dar a atenção e o carinho que merece. Nunca poderei olhar para ele e não me lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu na minha vida._

_- Hermione, ouça-me! – Anna apertou a sua mão com ainda mais força. – Eu compreendo-a. E não quero que se preocupe com isso neste momento! Há anos que anseio pela maternidade. Eu e Robert tentámos tantas vezes sem sucesso que optámos por procurar outros meios para podermos ser pais. Nós podemos ajudá-la e você pode ser a resposta para as nossas preces!_

_A jovem não conseguiu evitar um sorriso sarcástico. Como é que ela terminara da última vez que ouvira algo semelhante?_

_- Nós tratamos de tudo, compramos tudo para o bebé, pagamos consultas e tudo aquilo que for necessário para si…_

_- Mrs. Carter, eu não quero o seu dinheiro! – interrompeu Hermione ao compreender a dimensão das suas palavras. – Eu não preciso que me ajudem dessa maneira. Apenas quero que sejam como pais para o meu filho._

_«Que sejam vocês a aquecê-lo no vosso amor e a protegê-lo no vosso carinho. Que lhe curem as doenças e velem o seu sono. Que lhe cantem canções de embalar na hora de dormir e o acudam sempre que tiver pesadelos. Não preciso que tomem conta de mim também, que o façam acreditar que tem duas famílias diferentes, que lhe contem a verdade sobre as suas origens. Amem-no apenas como se fosse vosso filho. Façam-no sentir-se amado. Quero apenas que o façam acreditar que valeu a pena ele vir a este mundo. _

_Somente isso. Porque eu tenho a plena consciência que nunca serei capaz de o fazer!»:.

* * *

_

Uma tecla errada fez a melodia soar deturpada aos seus ouvidos. Hermione torceu os cantos da boca perante o som – ou talvez perante as lembranças amargas. O olhar caiu de novo no seu corpo. Quem poderia descobrir a verdade? Estava a quatro meses de dar à luz e conseguira enganar tudo e todos! Sabia que assim seria até ao fim. E quando esse dia chegasse, o seu tormento terminaria. Não para sempre, como sabia, porém! Talvez conseguisse salvar a alma do filho do mesmo destino que a sua tivera, mas em si ficaria sempre a preocupação e o peso de saber que era mãe e não o podia viver.

Carregou a mão sobre o ventre. Sentia-o mexer cada vez mais com o passar do tempo. Tentava não pensar muito nas questões que a assombravam diariamente: seria menino ou menina? Parecer-se-ia com ela ou com aquele cobarde que virara costas à primeira dificuldade? Ela não estaria lá para ver… melhor assim, para ela, para ele. Como poderia ela olhar todos os dias para aquela criança e relembrar-se de Malfoy, de tudo o que haviam tido juntos? Era demasiado forte. Ela não conseguiria aguentar!

Focou de novo a atenção no piano. Ela seria salva e os Carter veriam realizado o seu maior sonho. Confiava neles – sabia que aquele casal era o destino perfeito para uma vida que nunca deveria existir. Retomou a melodia a partir do erro onde ficara presa.

"Dá voz ao canto, dá voz à arte. Solta a tua voz, lava as lágrimas e a mágoa que suja e dói no teu peito!"

_Because of you I never strayed too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you I've learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you I've tried my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you I don't know I to let anyone else in_

_Because of you I'm ashamed to my life because it's empty_

_Because of you I'm afraid…_

_Because of you_

A música extinguiu-se, a voz morreu-lhe na garganta e o silêncio imperou uma vez mais no quarto. Paralelamente a si, amigos e desconhecidos continuavam a divertir-se e a aproveitar um raro momento na sua vida. Talvez ainda dançassem, cantassem, rissem juntos como povo unido na celebração máxima do amor de Lupin e Tonks. Porque Hermione caíra nas malhas da sua própria tristeza.

Quando foi incapaz de esconder mais os seus sentimentos e as suas emoções, as suas lembranças e recordações, deixou que a pressão no peito afrouxasse, que o nó na garganta a vencesse e que as lágrimas corressem sem ninguém as impedir. Tentou arrastar-se até à janela puída. A cortina de mar salgado que cobria os seus olhos tornou a sua visão do belo céu que envolvia a lua turva e desfocada. Não o podia evitar: era-lhe impossível segurar de novo as lágrimas por Draco Malfoy.

Porque tudo aquilo que acontecera era impossível de esquecer. Ficara gravado no seu coração e na sua mente para sempre, sem qualquer oportunidade de ser apagado. E um amor assim deixava as suas marcas!

Abandonada sob o luar prateado de uma noite de Agosto com lágrimas no rosto e uma expressão de profunda mágoa, Hermione soube que nunca mais seria a mesma. Nunca mais seria capaz de enfrentar o amor de frente ou sequer entregar-se a ele tal como antes. Nunca mais seria capaz de cair nos braços de alguém que fingisse amá-la para fugir aos seus problemas. Seria incapaz de deixar alguém entrar na sua vida e comandá-la até ao seu próprio rumo. Seria incapaz de vir a preencher aquele vazio em si que alguém um dia lhe deixara quando partira para não mais regressar.

Mais do que em si, Hermione pensava também no filho que estava para chegar e que nunca viria a conhecer por tudo aquilo que acontecera. O filho que iria nascer e que nunca veria crescer, amar, vir um dia a tornar-se homem ou mulher que soubesse fazer vincar os verdadeiros valores da vida. O filho que ele nunca conheceria, sequer saberia da sua existência.

Sabia que a sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma. O seu coração nunca mais sentiria da mesma maneira. E a culpa?

"Foi culpa tua, Draco. Completamente, apenas tua!"

**Fim**

**N/A**: Como sempre, 1001 obrigados à minha beta-reader Laya, que tanta força me deu para eu não desistir da fic a meio, a Kelly Clarkson, pela sua lindíssima música, e à Carol, pela sua opinião! Espero que gostem.


End file.
